ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Masaru
You look fabulous today! Welcome to my profile. I am Masaru-San, a sword for hire, as they say, a mercenary. For now my service finds duty within the hidden leaf... due to tragic passings of misfortune. But worry not, together we can overcome any bitter memory and turn it into one more precious than a pristine white rose. Oh, hey! Don't go yet. I have something else to tell you. See... as you read on you might see some things that might be considered... off putting. But I'm a good guy at heart. Honestly. I really am. -Smiles while staring straight into your eyes.- Background Information As you might expect, I cannot share too much a detail. After all, what kind of clever man would simply dwell off into a day-dreaming state of semi-awareness and start to blabber on about his most private details that he really shouldn't talk abou----..... Screw it, we're both very well aware of where this is going. Seeing you're so very very interested in findingout more about me, I shall treat you to a glimpse of the life of I. Evrything began about 18 years ago. Why? because I was born about 18 years ago... obviously. Why else would I point itout? -Sight.- This is turning out bothersome already. Can't we settle for a glas of wine? No? Allright then, moving on. My parents were wealthy enough to see to my tutelage in the arts of being a soldier. These mentors were close to the best that money could buy, from many different parts of the world, all teaching me their unique sklls and traits; gifting me with extensive knowlege of culture and combat. I travelled further than most before I was 12, and at 13 decided that the life of wealth wasn't the life for me. So I left. I left and never came back. Between then and now I did many things I enjoy boast of, and many I dare not speak of. I lost my pack of wolves but neve stopped howling, i lost my alpha, my 'brother', but never stopped roaming. And now, now i'm here in Konoha where the need of help has called upon me to lend my services. I sense a great amount of duty that I have to accomplish in the leaf, while aso cleaing up the truth about my 'brother' and cleaning the stains of his involuntary sins Personality & Behavior Masaru has a strong sense of justice and always seems to have a clear mind about what to do next. His clear eyes exert a certain wisdom as if they see past the obvious, passivly. There is something mysterious about his personality and it almost seems like there are hidden goals in his mind. Still, where he raises suspicion, he also raises trust due to always being there to do the right thing. He is quite prone to getting himself, and others, in dangerous situations due to what seems like a complete lack of fear. It's not a lack of fear, but more of a subconcious trust in faith, that leads him to seem both impulsive and calculated at the same time for he never rushes into a situation blindly. Appearance See picture. Abilities Ninjutsu: His most prominent ability, Masaru is close to being a master of wind release and took it to a whole new level upon awakening the Vector Manipulation release which is an advanced form of wind release, controlling wind vectors instead; the very force of motion that literally drives wind. Through this, he can manipulate wind to a whole new level, often mistaken for gravity release as he makes use of pressurised winds to surpess several enemies at a time. Through the vectors, its an easy feat to compress, pressurise, and contain wind within selected spaces. Physical ability: Being fast on his feet, and very well capable in close quarter combat, throwing ability, and moveablity, Masaru is a hard target to find while capable of countering in deadly ways. He makes clever use of his surroundings and distractions (Shorokaze) to make the opponent feel like he can come from anywhere, at any time. This last statement becomes more than true when he uses Yoroi no Kaze Hanatsu and actually moves like the wind; fast and unpredictable, he can strike from any angle and redirect his movement at any given time.He's often compared to an actual gust of wind when he moves because of the way he travels through blindspots and distracts the opponents attention before striking them down. In serious situations, Masaru can then also use the Flying Swallow technique to become an absolute monster, a living tornado that tears through whatevever or whoever stands in his way. Unique traits: Masaru's sensory ability works in accordance with the air as he's able too sense chakra through the air, and with that able to read disturbances in the air to predict attacks up to a certain degree. His air reading ability can be used at long range but only if the winds blow in the correct direction, if not then his sensing ability is confined to his immediate area +- 20 yards (Such as when he's inside a building. this immediate area doubles if Masaru is fighting in a windy area. His sensory ability is not a passive thing and requires active concentration to be performed similar to how some sensors have to place their hand on the ground to detect nearby chakra signatures and feel vibrations. Animal companion: there is a unusual, yet usual, brown owl with a cross-shaped scar on its forehead and large inquisitive eyes that are in a way resemblent to Masaru's due to them both having such large hues. This owl is a regular owl in every aense of the word, and has been tamed and raised by Masaru personally. The two seem to share a deep connection as they always travel together, and Masaru also uses the owl to send scrolls over long distances. The owl always seems to find its way back to Masaru although it may take a while longer than expected at times, but it can only fly to locations and people it has seen/met before.The owl has no name. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By:Keru